Vehicles include a number of interfaces, such as gauges, indicators, and/or displays to convey information to the driver regarding the vehicle and its surroundings. With the advent of new technologies, such as those used in hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEVs) and battery electric vehicles (BEVs), these interfaces have become more sophisticated. For example, some vehicles include battery state of charge gauges and vehicle range indicators. Also, many HEVs incorporate gauges that attempt to provide the driver with information on the various hybrid driving states. Some gauges will indicate to the driver when the vehicle is being propelled by an engine alone, a motor alone, or a combination of the two. Similarly, a display may indicate when the motor is operating as a generator, and is recharging an energy storage device, such as the battery.
It is known that some drivers may not be able to achieve desired fuel economy or energy efficiency numbers, in part because of driving habits. In many cases, drivers are willing to modify their behavior, but are unable to translate recommended techniques into real changes in their driving habits. In comparison to vehicles that rely on an internal combustion engine for locomotion, electric vehicles, such as BEVs, have limited and comparatively more variable range. Electric vehicles can also take a longer time to recharge or refuel and have relatively fewer locations at which to recharge. These can all contribute to a feeling of range anxiety. With the increase in sensing electronics, computers and other related technology on board a vehicle, the amount of information that can be communicated to the driver is virtually limitless. As new technologies increase in complexity, drivers rely on these interfaces to convey information that will help them make economical driving choices, improve vehicle performance or range, and enhance their driving experience.
Electrified vehicles, specifically vehicles with a regenerative braking system, create an opportunity for drivers to recapture energy during a braking event rather than wasting the energy as heat. Due to the design of regenerative braking systems, drivers are often uncertain about the influence of driver brake pedal input on energy recaptured. While many drivers are able to ignore this complexity, owners of electrified vehicles are often interested in maximizing their fuel efficiency or vehicle range. Because they may have limited information on how these braking systems work, drivers attempting to maximize the energy recaptured through regenerative braking may instead change their braking behavior in a manner that unintentionally minimizes the energy actually recaptured.